


Hapy Fathurr's Day

by Mandibles



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Grunt being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grunt makes something for M!Shep for Father's Day. From the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hapy Fathurr's Day

Shepard stares. “Um, Grunt?”   
  
The Krogan steels his face. “Shepard.”   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
Grunt shifts uncomfortably, his jaw tight. “What’s what?”   
  
Shepard rolls his eyes. “That. In your hands. Right now."   
  
The paper crumples slightly under thick fingers. Grunt doesn’t answer.   
  
“Is that . . . us?” Shepard continues. He grins at Grunt’s flustered stare, then back to the crayon doodles. “That’s—That’s the cutest thing I have ever seen! Is it for me?”   
  
“I—I—I don’t care!” The paper goes flying and the Krogan stomps out. “Do what you want with it!”    
  
Shepard picks up the drawing and smiles at the scribbled “Hapy Fathurr’s Day.” “Thanks, kid!” he calls out.    
  
He wonders if can get away with posting it on the fridge.


End file.
